


Day 2 - Free

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel was captured as a prisoner of war between a king and a rebellion.Marc, the leader of the rebellion goes to save Nathaniel.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Day 2 - Free

**Author's Note:**

> whooo fantasy au  
> also me being a sucker for the damsel in distress trope-

Nathaniel curled up into a ball in the wooden box he was being kept in. He jumped every time it hit a bump in the road, but it wasn’t like he could do anything with his arms bound in ropes. The king’s armies had reached the rebellion’s section in this part of the kingdom.

He was glad everyone else escaped, although it came with the side effect of getting captured himself. Nathaniel was… slightly scared. The king had always made a large effort to announce that any people in the rebellion that were caught were to be executed. And with him being one of the rebellion’s two leaders, it didn’t seem likely he would be allowed to live.

Nathaniel’s thoughts slowed as he noticed the structure around him stop moving. 

Had they reached the kingdom where he was to be executed already? 

He flinched as the door to the box swung open, allowing the sunshine to fill the space. His eyes naturally squinted, but as they grew adjusted to the sudden influx of light, Nathaniel saw a familiar figure.

Marc crawled into the box, using a knife at his side to cut the ropes around Nathaniel’s arm. The boy quickly got up to launch himself into his lover's waiting grasp. The two spun around for a quick moment before Nathaniel pulled away.

“Aww, you came to rescue me.”

“Well, first, I free you, then we free the kingdom!” Marc grinned, “Pretty solid plan, if I do say so myself.”

Nathaniel smiled back, “Well, let’s go fulfill the second part of that plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Server Discord Server Discord Server!!!: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj


End file.
